


Stay the Night

by Gemmiel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College Roommates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmiel/pseuds/Gemmiel
Summary: Hinata Shouyou is absolutely certain that sharing an apartment with Kageyama Tobio at university is going to be awesome. After all, what could possibly go wrong between two close friends?Rewrite of my story "Some Other Name" from a different POV, but it is not necessary to have read the first story to read this one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote "Some Other Name," which was written exclusively from Tobio's point of view, several readers wanted to know what was going on in Hinata's head during the events of the story. This is a rewrite of "Some Other Name" from Hinata's point of view, but instead of rewriting the same scenes over again I am attempting to write it as much as possible using scenes that were not in the original. I hope to structure it so that people who never read the original can read it without confusion, and so that people who did read the original won't be bored by seeing the same events over again.

Hinata Shouyou is an incurable optimist.

His mom claims it's one of the most endearing parts of his personality. His teammate Tsukishima says it's one of the most annoying things about him. It's gotten him into big trouble (like the time he thought he could _totally_ pass his algebra exam without bothering to ever crack open a book beforehand), but it's also carried him through difficulties (like his stubborn belief in his own athletic abilities, even when everyone was telling him he ought to just give up volleyball because he was too short). But whether it's a positive trait or an irritating flaw, it's undeniable-- even on the darkest day, Shouyou has absolutely no trouble finding rays of sunshine peeking through the clouds.

This is one reason he's been able to be best friends with Kageyama Tobio for three years now. Kageyama is an overcast day, in and of himself-- a restless bank of clouds that can quickly gather to shed rain over the brightest day. But where Kageyama tends to gloom and anger and sullen pessimism, Shouyou leans toward happiness and laughter and boundless optimism. He keeps Kageyama from seeing the worst in everything, and in turn, Kageyama keeps him grounded.

They keep each other happy.

One of the happiest days of Shouyou's life arrives when he and Kageyama find out they're going to the very same university, to play on the same volleyball team. Shouyou is ecstatic, but he can't say he's surprised. All optimism aside, he was pretty sure the two of them would get in. He and Kageyama have been a set for too long, the scout had remarked, to even think about breaking them up. They work too well together for anyone to consider them as anything but two parts of a whole.

Shouyou remembers when he used to worry about that, worry that he couldn't be a good player without Kageyama. And back then, truth be told, he hadn't been all that great. Not only had he been short (he's a whole three centimeters taller now, and a lot more muscular), but he'd also been, well, unskilled, due to a simple lack of practice. But he's spent three years working with really good players, honing his native athletic ability to a keen edge, and he's confident in his own skills now, certain that he's an awesome player, no matter who he's playing with.

But he can't deny that he's an even better player when he's teamed up with Kageyama.

In fact, he thinks, he's a better person with Kageyama, in so many ways. So it's just as well the two of them don't have to separate.

*****

"This is great!" They've just gotten the acceptance emails from the university, and Shouyou is bounding around his living room in an erratic trajectory that barely manages to avoid knocking over every lamp in his path. "We're going to stay together, Kageyama! We can even _live_ together!"

He knows that deep down, Kageyama has to be excited too, but the other boy just looks at him with an expression of sour disgust, like he bit into a slightly moldy lemon. "I'm not living with you, dumbass. You're a slob."

"That's not true!" And it isn't. True, his bedroom does tend to look like a laundry-and-paper bomb went off in it, but he cleans it. Sometimes. He's just not the organized type. Then again, neither is Kageyama.

"Is too," Kageyama snaps back.

"Is not."

"Is too."

Shouyou gives up on this argument (ordinarily he never, ever gives up, but today he's too happy to bother with a stupid argument they've had eighty thousand times before), and bounds some more, coming perilously close to crashing into the television. "You _have_ to be my roommate," he says in his most aggressively positive tone, like it's an already-established fact. "I mean, we're already going to be practicing together all the time..."

"Yeah, and I'm going to see you more than I can stand at practice. If I have to live with you my head'll explode."

"It's not like there's anything in your head except air," Shouyou says cheerily, and dodges Kageyama's half-hearted punch.

"Yeah, well, idiot, there's nothing in _your_ head except vacuum."

Shouyou hardly notices the insult. He's too happy. He bounces around some more, too excited to keep still, until Kageyama loses patience with his hectic joy, lunges, and tackles him. They collapse together on the couch in an untidy heap of limbs. Kageyama is on top, and he grabs Shouyou's arms and pins them to the cushions.

"Hold still, dumbass. You're making me dizzy."

Looming above him, Kageyama scowls, black brows drawing down. His eyes are the color of thunderclouds, dark gray, stormy, _ominous,_ and he looks like the personification of pessimism incarnate. He seems almost dangerous, except that Shouyou has known him for three years and he knows that for all his crankiness, Kageyama would never, ever hurt him. The way Kageyama is holding his wrists now is surprisingly careful, surprisingly gentle. It's been this way for a long while now. Even when Kageyama makes a show of physically shoving the smaller boy around, his touch is no longer aggressive or forceful; instead it's almost _tender._ Shouyou isn't quite sure when things changed between them, but he likes it. He likes it a lot.

He grins up at Kageyama, wide and happy.

"I'm just so glad it all worked out," he says in an effort to explain his wild bouncing. "I mean, I knew it would. But it's great to know for sure, don't you think?"

Kageyama's eyebrows do a weird twitching thing, like he can't quite decide whether to scowl or smile. That figures-- Kageyama's never been very good at smiling. It's like he has to work at it, which is kind of sad, considering most people do it automatically. At last he settles for biting his lower lip, like he's trying to keep his mouth under control.

"Yeah," he admits, a little grudgingly. "It's good to know we got in. Especially considering how much our grades suck."

Shouyou grins wider than before. He can feel his nose wrinkling with the force of his smile, and he knows that Kageyama isn't immune to it. He's aware that Kageyama has a pretty depressing home life, with a tired, overworked mother whose mouth perpetually curves down at the corners, and so Kageyama is kind of, well, _susceptible_ to a really bright smile. The larger boy is still trying really hard not to smile in response, but he only succeeds in making a sort of crooked scowl, like a badly carved jack o'lantern.

"It'll be great to live with someone I know," Shouyou says brightly.

"It's not like anyone else would be able to stand living with you," Kageyama growls. His voice is dark and dire, but (clearly despite his best efforts) his mouth curves into a lopsided but undeniably happy smile.

And that's the moment when Shouyou knows for sure that the two of them are going to live together at university.

*****

"You and Tobio-kun, roommates? Are you sure this is a good idea, Shou-chan?"

Shouyou looks at his mom across the dinner table with some puzzlement. His dad is out of town, and his little sister is spending the night at a friend's house, so it's just the two of them tonight. His mom was full of smiles while she was cooking, but now that he's blurted out all of his news, there's a little crease between her eyebrows. Which is surprising, because she never frowns.

Hearing Kageyama's given name is always kind of weird. No one on the team calls him that, and Shouyou figured out a long time ago that the other boy doesn't care for the name. Between the way he used to wince whenever his old senpai Oikawa sneered it, and the way he flinches every time his own mother angrily shouts _Tobio!!_ at the top of her lungs, he can tell Kageyama hates his own name with a vengeance. And he's told his mom that, over and over again. But you can't tell grownups anything, and his mom insists on referring to his friend as Tobio-kun. He's long since given up trying to correct her.

"'S a _great_ idea," he answers, somewhat indistinctly, thanks to the large amount of tonkatsu he's just stuffed into his mouth. "Kageyama's m'best friend."

"But the two of you..." His mom hesitates, then looks down at his plate like she's giving deep and serious thought to the food there. "Well, you boys argue a lot, Shou-chan."

Shouyou has the definite impression his mother was about to say something else, something very different, but he can't quite guess what. He swallows a hunk of pork so he can answer intelligibly. "Not that much any more," he says. 

"The other day Tobio-kun came over, and the two of you spent _three hours_ quarreling about whether you should play Mario or Zelda."

"But that's not important," Shouyou says earnestly. "We never argue about the important stuff."

His mother frowns at her plate like the cabbage has offered her a personal insult. The little line between her eyebrows becomes more pronounced than before. "The two of you are just... so... that is, when you're together, I sometimes think..." Her voice fades off. Shouyou waits, but she doesn't elaborate. At last she sighs and says simply, "I just want you to be happy."

Shouyou smiles at her, because even though he appreciates her concern, he knows his mom has absolutely nothing to worry about. He's still glowing with joy over the fact that college doesn't mean leaving his best friend behind, and he is completely and totally certain that sharing the entire college experience with him is going to be awesome. "I _want_ to live with Kageyama, Mom. This is going to be great. Trust me."

His mother heaves a sigh and answers, very quietly.

"I hope you're right, Shou-chan."


	2. Chapter 2

It's Shouyou's parents who help them move in. Kageyama's mom is working, as usual, and even if she hadn't been Shouyou has the distinct impression his friend wouldn't have wanted to bother her by asking for her help. Fortunately Shouyou's parents are happy to leave his little sister Natsu in the care of a neighbor for the day, drive the two boys to the city in a truck borrowed from Coach Ukai (with "Sakanoshita Store" painted sloppily on its side), and help them unload.

By the end of the afternoon the little entrance hall and half the living room are filled to the brim with their stuff, a few islands of old scruffy furniture all but hidden in a sea of boxes. When at last the borrowed truck is empty, Shouyou and Kageyama collapse on their backs on the floor, leaving the threadbare couch for Shouyou's parents.

"It's hot," Shouyou complains. And it is, ridiculously so for April. He's sweating so much that his shirt is sticking to him. He's a little worried that he stinks, and that Kageyama will notice. Not that he cares what Kageyama thinks about the way he smells. Not at all. He just knows it's the kind of thing Kageyama is likely to pull his hair for, that's all.

Kageyama himself smells better than he ought to, really. He's as sweaty as Shouyou, but on him it's kind of... attractive. He smells good. In fact-- and Shouyou would never in a million years say this out loud, because it sounds a little weird-- he smells _delicious,_ like the cool shade hidden in the heart of a pine forest, like the rippling chilly water of a pond surrounded by tall green trees rustling in the wind, like the first snowflakes of winter whirling out of an overcast gray sky. He smells like everything cool and refreshing and shadowed, and Shouyou wants to suck in his scent, to inhale it deeply into his lungs and never, ever breathe it back out.

All of which is stupid, because he's pretty sure that all Kageyama actually smells like is simply soap and hot, sweat-dampened skin. But that's Kageyama for you. He's unfairly good-looking-- jaw-droppingly gorgeous, actually, not that Shouyou would ever admit that either-- so it figures that he'd be unfairly good-smelling, too. 

Some people, Shouyou thinks dourly, have all the luck. Kageyama is a beautiful guy by anyone's standards, tall and muscular without being overly huge, with glossy black hair and finely hewn features and dark blue-gray eyes that seem to look right through people. Whereas he himself--

Well, he's got unruly, wavy orange hair that stands on end even when he tries to comb it down, boring mud-brown eyes that are too big for his face, a pointed little chin that's sharp enough to open cans with, and pale ginger freckles everywhere. Not to mention the fact that he's distressingly short. It's true that people don't mistake him for a junior high student any more, but they don't take him for a college student, either. He is not striking like Kageyama, and very definitely not beautiful. Girls tell him he's cute all the time, but cute isn't all that great. Cute is almost embarrassing, really. And it's not like Kageyama thinks he's cute, anyway. 

Not that he cares what Kageyama thinks.

Or if he does, it's only a little.

He sprawls on the floor, Kageyama next to him, and tries not to breathe in his friend's scent too deeply, because his mom and dad are right there on the sofa, and his mom is watching him intently, with that same weird expression she's had ever since the day he told her the two of them were moving in together. She keeps wearing this worried look, like she's afraid something bad is going to happen to Hinata. Maybe she thinks Kageyama is an ax murderer.

His mind wanders, and he thinks about Kageyama chopping him up, keeping him in the freezer, and serving his neatly dissected body parts (with wasabi, over rice) to visitors. A giggle escapes him, which is actually kind of embarrassing. He must be tireder than he thought, to think that was funny enough to giggle over.

"Oi." Kageyama shoves at his arm, and although the gesture probably looks as rough as ever to his parents, his hands brush over Shouyou's skin with that careful new gentleness that makes his chest tighten. All at once he can hardly breathe. "You're disgusting. Go take a shower and I'll find something to eat."

Shouyou snorts. "Like you can cook."

His mom rises to her feet. "We brought some stirfry, Shou-chan, and I put it in the refrigerator first thing. I'll heat it up for you boys before we go."

Shouyou is grateful. He knows he's going to have to learn to take care of himself, but after a long, hot afternoon of carrying furniture and boxes, he's glad he doesn't have to do it today. "Okay," he answers, with every intention of getting up. His tired body refuses to follow his brain's command, though, and he doesn't move.

Kageyama gets to his feet in one smooth, easy motion-- because aside from being impossibly handsome and incredibly good-smelling, he's also awesomely graceful-- and holds his hand down for Shouyou to grasp. "Come on," he says, his voice gruff. "Take a shower so your muscles don't tighten up."

Shouyou would rather lie here and fall into a snooze, but he knows his friend is right, and that if he doesn't get a shower, he'll be stiff tomorrow. And that's bad, because the two of them are going to have to do a whole lot more work to get this place organized before volleyball practice starts in a couple of days.

He clasps the proffered hand and lets Kageyama tug him to his feet.

*****

It's probably dumb, but he can't help thinking about it in the shower. The way Kageyama's hand felt in his, that is. His hands are big, strong, and warm, and the palms are hard and callused, but despite the roughness, he has such amazing control over them. Shouyou thinks about the way he can toss a ball any way he pleases, the neat, deft way in which he scrawls little notes to pass to Shouyou during class, the way he pretends to smack the crap out of Shouyou when he's actually barely brushing his skin...

Things weren't always like this between them. Back in their first year of high school, he and Kageyama got into it physically quite a few times. Mostly it was more roughhousing than anything, and Kageyama's apparent attempts to kill him were usually just for show, but a couple of times they actually wound up shoving each other around pretty hard. And Kageyama did used to yank on his hair until it hurt.

But nowadays-- well, Kageyama still pulls on his hair, but it somehow doesn't hurt, not at all. It's almost like a caress, really. And the way Kageyama's hands touch him, when they capture his wrists or wrap around his biceps, holding him firmly, but so, so gently...

Shouyou lets out a long, shuddering sigh. He feels twitchy and antsy and-- and _needy,_ somehow. He soaps himself up, working up a good lather over his skin, but it's not enough, somehow. He needs... he needs...

Well, what he needs is to hurry up with his damn shower and get out of here, before Kageyama manages to eat all the food his mom brought.

The thought of Kageyama causes an image to come spiraling up from the depths of his mind. He imagines Kageyama standing close behind him, so close that his every breath raises goosebumps on Shouyou's skin, his beautiful body stark naked, and his big, strong hands rubbing the soap over Shouyou, gently, so softly it almost tickles...

The truth is that this isn't a new thought. It's one he's been indulging in for years now, whenever he showers. It usually begins with the thought of Kageyama's hot breath against his nape, and winds up with--

Well, it winds up with Shouyou jerking off fiercely until he comes in hard, frantic spurts, and then leaning his forehead against the shower wall, gasping for breath, while he tells himself that this is _wrongwrongwrong_ and that he must never, ever let himself think these sort of thoughts about his best friend again.

But he always does anyway.

He's not going to tonight, though. His parents are still here, for one thing, and besides, there's a ton of unpacking yet to be done. He grits his teeth, ignoring his hard-on (which really does not want to be ignored), and finishes getting cleaned up. Then he manipulates the tap until he's standing beneath a flow of water so cold that he's shuddering, which fixes his problem surprisingly quickly.

His physical issue taken care of for the time being, he bounds out of the shower, towels off briskly, and pulls on the clean clothes his mom handed him (which she somehow found instantly despite there being about a thousand boxes piled around). Then he heads out to have dinner with his parents.

And with his new roommate.


	3. Chapter 3

No one else can glare quite the way Kageyama can.

By early afternoon the next day, Shouyou is pretty sure that Kageyama's getting pissed with him. He's not quite sure why, though. After all, he's been breaking his back to get their giant pile of boxes moved just as hard as Kageyama has.

He considers the matter, and concludes reasonably that maybe Kageyama is just tired. ( _Tiredyama-kun,_ he thinks, and can't help giggling to himself.) They've been staggering beneath the weight of a hell of a lot of boxes, after all. And although the two of them are naturally in great shape, they aren't used to moving heavy objects around for hours at a time.

He's not sure, but Kageyama seemed okay until an hour or two ago. Grumpy, sure, but Kageyama is always grumpy except when he's out on the volleyball court, setting a ball. (When he leaps into the air to set, his face gets this kind of beautiful, almost angelic glow to it, like he's a saint in a Renaissance painting gazing up at the sky. You can practically see his soul shining out of the dark, intent eyes, so brilliant it's mesmerizing, and at times like that Shouyou really wishes he could stare at Kageyama instead of having to watch the ball...)

But he is getting off topic here. _Way_ off topic. The point is that a while ago, the two of them took a break, and Shouyou whined about how hot it was. And since then, Kageyama's been...

Well, grouchier than usual.

He considers what the two of them said to each other. He remembers asking Kageyama why he looked so scary, and the answer had been (typically enough) _I was thinking about how much you piss me off._ Which is honestly nothing new-- the day he doesn't piss Kageyama off, simply by the mere fact of his existence, will be the day that Kageyama is dead. He knows that he irritates his friend, and his friend irritates him too. But that's normal; it's just how things are between them, and they're never irritated with one another about anything _important._ So there's certainly no reason for Kageyama to have descended into a dark, heavy silence, black brows low over his eyes, mouth turned down at the corners in a decided frown.

If there's one person on this earth that Shouyou knows better than he knows himself, it's Kageyama. And now that he thinks about it, he feels absolutely and completely certain that this is not just Kageyama's normal grumpy expression. It's not even his Tiredyama look. It's...

Well, Kageyama is definitely brooding about something. 

"You okay?" he ventures. The two of them have moved all their boxes now, and are opening them one by one and trying to locate a few necessary things (like a _fan,_ oh my _god_ it's still so _hot_ and Shouyou is absolutely _melting,_ what the hell happened to spring anyway and why does it feel like fucking _July?_ ). 

Kageyama doesn't look at him. He's seated on the floor and apparently contemplating the contents of the box he's looking through, except his eyes are vague and unfocused, like they're staring at something a million miles away.

"I'm fine, dumbass," he snaps, but his voice lacks its usual bite. It's like he's responding by rote, like he's hardly aware Shouyou is here. Shouyou can feel himself start to bristle. The one thing he hates more than anything else in the world is being ignored. He's short and he's always been easy to overlook-- but Kageyama has never been prone to overlooking him, or ignoring him.

"You homesick or something?"

That at least causes the other boy to jerk his head up. He glares at Shouyou through narrowed eyes.

"Course not, stupid."

Shouyou can feel his last tenuous grasp on patience start to fray. Kageyama is being even more aggravating than usual, which is really saying something. "Then what is your _problem?_ You've been looking like someone shoved a cactus up your butt for the past hour."

Kageyama's eyes narrow still further, into dangerous, glinting slits of iron-gray.

"Maybe I've just been wondering how the fuck I got stuck with you as a roommate," he snaps.

Shouyou can't help it. He flinches. It feels like Kageyama just slapped him across the face. Honestly, it does.

"You _wanted_ to be roommates!" he protests stridently. Kageyama just looks at him, and Hinata considers the matter. His voice drops into a near-whisper. "Didn't you?"

When it comes right down to it, he can't remember Kageyama ever really agreeing to be his roommate. He just kind of assumed the two of them would live together, and kind of, well... well, maybe he did steamroll Kageyama into it, a little bit. 

Still. They're friends. They're _best_ friends. Why wouldn't Kageyama want to live with him?

"I don't want to be this close to you all the time," Kageyama growls through his teeth, and there's something stark in his voice, an awful, painful honesty, that tells Shouyou he really means it, that for some reason he doesn't want to spend more time around the spiker than he has to. Shouyou's heart clenches in his chest, and something tightens in his throat, and all at once he thinks he's going to cry. Which is embarrassing. He's not a high school student, and he doesn't cry at the slightest little thing any more. His eyes are burning, but he blinks hard and strives to keep his voice steady.

"We have separate rooms," he points out. It's a perk of being an athlete-- they get a proper apartment instead of having to share a room like most of their peers. "It's not like you have to sleep with me or anything."

It's Kageyama's turn to flinch. He quivers all over, quite noticeably, as if Shouyou just slapped him right back. Shouyou cocks his head in confusion, because as far as he can tell he didn't say anything hurtful. So what exactly is Kageyama's problem?

"You'll still be annoying." Kageyama sounds as gruff as ever, but there's a different note in his voice now, something less truthful. Like he's making excuses, maybe. "You're loud and you leave stuff everywhere and you always zoom around and practically bounce off the walls. You're going to drive me crazy before a week is up."

Shouyou studies him, trying to understand what's going on here. He's absolutely certain that when his roommate said _I don't want to be this close to you all the time,_ he meant it. And yet all the rest of it-- well, those aren't his real reasons. He's sure of it. He knows the other boy well enough to be absolutely certain. He believes that Kageyama doesn't want to be around him this much... but why?

"I'll be a good roommate," he promises. He stands up, vaults easily over the box, and sits down next to Kageyama. He shoves his face into the bigger boy's upper arm, in a private gesture of affection that is reserved for Kageyama, and only for Kageyama.

And Kageyama flinches again.

All at once Shouyou remembers he'd shoved his face against Kageyama earlier too. He'd done that, and all at once his friend had turned grouchy. Irritable. Almost cold.

Maybe, he thinks slowly, that's the root of the problem, right there. He knows Kageyama is not a demonstrative guy. He has a mom who never shows that she's glad to see him when he comes in from school, a mom who never spends any more time with him than she absolutely has to, a mom who (when she's not working, which is most of the time) sits sullenly staring at the TV instead of speaking to her son. And she's more likely to yell at Kageyama than to hug him. In Shouyou's family, everyone hugs everyone else, all the time, and there have always been other little demonstrations of affection as well-- like Natsu always running to him the minute he gets home and demanding a ride on his shoulders, or his dad clapping him warmly on the back in the mornings, or his mom ruffling his hair before school every morning and kissing him on top of the head at night.

He thinks with a pang that it's a pretty good bet that no one outside the Karasuno team has ever ruffled Kageyama's hair.

Which is really sad, and when he lets himself think about it, his heart aches for Kageyama, who apparently grew up without any sort of love and warmth and kindness. It's no wonder he's so distant and chilly all the time. He doesn't know how to be anything else.

But the thing is, Shouyou has shoved his face against Kageyama's upper arm approximately a thousand times. He started doing it sometime in their third year-- only in private, naturally, because Kageyama was the captain of the team and he was the vice-captain, and the two of them had a certain dignity to maintain in front of the younger students. But he's been doing it a long time now, so why is Kageyama suddenly reacting like Shouyou is infringing on his personal space? It's not like anyone's here to see-- his parents went home this morning, and it's just the two of them.

Oh, he thinks.

Just. The. Two. Of. Them.

 _Oh,_ he thinks again. Is that it? Could that possibly be what's bothering Kageyama? He knows perfectly well that he himself has what could politely be termed A Thing for Kageyama. It could also be termed a crush, or puppy love, or attraction. He suspects that it would be most accurately described as soul-crushing, heart-shattering adoration-- but he refuses to describe it that way. There is no way he's putting his heart out there to be trampled on if Kageyama doesn't like him back.

But what if Kageyama _does_ like him back?

Until this moment, it's honestly never occurred to him that Kageyama might like him that way. Kageyama is beautiful, after all, tall and broad-shouldered and with the sort of face a god would probably envy. And he himself is--

Well, at best, he's cute. He's not in Kageyama's league, so to speak. There's no way. There is just _no way_ Kageyama likes him like that.

Experimentally, he shoves his face against the bigger guy's arm a second time, and Kageyama quivers again. 

Oh, Shouyou thinks, a little glow of hope igniting in his chest. _Oh._

"I'll try really hard not to be irritating," he promises, his voice muffled in the sleeve of Kageyama's t-shirt.

Kageyama lifts his hand and runs his fingers roughly through Shouyou's hair. This is what he usually does when the smaller boy leans into him, and Shouyou loves it. He wiggles happily, and Kageyama tugs on his hair, none too gently (but not hard enough to hurt).

"You irritate me just by breathing," he says, his voice a low, deep growl. He sounds like he's still striving for his grouchy tone, but something in his voice assures Shouyou that he's not all that annoyed any more. "But I guess I'm going to have to put up with you for a while."

"That's good, because I can't help breathing," Shouyou says, and Kageyama makes a noise that could almost be a stifled laugh. 

"Come on," he says, tugging on Shouyou's hair just a little harder. "Get your lazy ass off the floor. Maybe we can find a fan if we look hard enough."

Shouyou almost retorts that his ass isn't any lazier than Kageyama's, but the honest truth is that he wouldn't mind sitting next to Kageyama forever. The thought of a fan, though, is enough to get him to his feet. He bounces upright, and Kageyama follows him a little more slowly. 

"Just wait and see," Shouyou says as he rips open another of the boxes and starts rummaging through its contents, flinging things randomly onto the floor as he hunts. "This is going to be great, Kageyama. You're gonna love having me for a roommate."

He's making quite a racket as he hunts through the box, and he's pretty sure the other boy didn't intend for him to hear his mumbled reply. But he's used to listening for Kageyama's voice, both on the court and off, and so he hears it anyway.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," Kageyama says.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic begins to earn its explicit rating here.

It's been a long, hot, sweaty day, and Shouyou desperately needs a shower.

He does, honestly. It has nothing, absolutely nothing, to do with the fact that he's been near Tobio all day, smelling the cool evergreen fragrance of his skin, watching his muscles ripple as he moves boxes. He's not, you know, hard or anything, and he's definitely not going to do _that_ in the shower.

He just needs to get clean. _Right now._

He excuses himself, quite abruptly, as soon as they've finished gobbling down their meat buns. Kageyama looks at him like he's a moron and grumbles something through a mouthful of meat and dough (something along the lines of _you don't have to ask me for permission, idiot, but yeah, you totally stink_ ), and Shouyou flees for the privacy of the bathroom. 

He's not hard. Honestly. But he's having a really tough time stopping himself from staring at Kagayama-- the way the sweat tacks the tight t-shirt he's wearing to his broad chest; the way his bangs keep sticking damply to his forehead; the way the muscles of his arms flex beneath his glistening skin. He looks like a perfect, chiseled, _sexy_ actor straight out of a porn flick (not that Shouyou has ever, ever seen a porno, or if he has he'd rather die than admit it). Most people look disgusting when they sweat, but somehow it just makes Kageyama look more beautiful than ever.

Shouyou gets to the relative privacy of the bathroom, slams the door shut behind him and locks it, and then leans back against it, gasping for breath.

Okay, so maybe he is hard. A little.

The problem is, he's had this little crush on Kageyama since... well, middle school, really. He still remembers meeting the other guy in that tournament, remembers what a total asshat he was. But he also remembers how gorgeous he was, even then.

He's even more gorgeous now, and being with him all the time like this, actually living with him...

Well, the problem is that Shouyou didn't realize what a big problem this would be.

 _Mom tried to warn me,_ he thinks wryly, and for the first time it occurs to him that his mother knows about his crush on Kageyama. Somehow, she knows. She wasn't worried about the two of them fighting; she was worried about him getting his heart broken.

He wonders who else knows. Tsukishima? Probably. (He thinks about certain sly verbal jabs Tsukki has made over the years, and upgrades that to _definitely._ ) Daichi and Sugawara? Almost certainly. Coach Ukai? He sees everything, so yeah. The freshmen, this past year? Well... Shouyou hopes not. He's always tried to keep his feelings to himself, but he's never been all that good at it, and he has a bad feeling he's been staring at Kageyama with stars in his eyes practically ever since the day they met.

What about Kageyama himself? Does he know?

 _No,_ he answers himself, almost instantly. Kageyama wouldn't have agreed to live with him if he'd known. Obviously. Anyway, Kageyama's always been completely oblivious to everything in the world except volleyball. There's no way Kageyama knows. Except... he remembers the weird way the other guy was acting, earlier this afternoon, and he heaves a sigh.

He knows he's kidding himself, but if only Kageyama felt the same way...

Shakily, he pushes himself away from the door and heads over to the tub, turning the water on. He strips off his clothes and tosses them in the corner, then adjusts the temperature, turns on the shower, and steps under the flow of hot water.

It feels just as good as it did yesterday. Better, maybe. His muscles are sore and achy from all the box-moving, and the hot water helps. He leans his head back in the hot water and lets his mind drift, imagining Kageyama standing behind him, those long, elegant fingers slowly working shampoo into his scalp...

"Hey, dumbass!"

Shouyou almost jumps out of his skin. He's already lost in his fantasy, but the reality of his roommate-- his _angry_ roommate-- right on the other side of the bathroom door brings him back to reality with a jolt. His eyes snap open as Kageyama continues to bellow like an enraged bull.

"Don't use all the hot water!"

"I haven't--" Shouyou can hear his own voice squeak, like he's a fourteen-year-old just hitting puberty again. It's embarrassing. "I haven't been in here thirty seconds, Kageyama!"

Even over the sound of running water, he can hear Kageyama's disbelieving snort. But he can also hear Kageyama's feet stomping away. The other guy sounds annoyed. Which is no surprise. He's always annoyed.

 _Asshole,_ Shouyou thinks with mingled irritation and fondness. Kageyama is... well, he's Kageyama. And Shouyou loves all of him, not just the beautiful face and the broad shoulders, or the proud smiles Kageyama can't quite hold back when he manages to spike right past another team, or even the gentle way Kageyama touches him sometimes. He loves the other guy's mercurial moods and sharp tongue and rude language, too.

He sighs, and picks up the shampoo bottle. It's some stupid kid shampoo he uses, because he swiped it from his sister once and then kept on using it. He likes the sweet smell of it, and the way it makes his hair soft. He massages it into his scalp, remembering his earlier pleasant thoughts of Kageyama doing it for him, those strong, gentle hands rubbing it in...

Even with the awareness that his idiot roommate might pound on the door again at any time, he can't stop himself from following that train of thought right on down its well-worn track. He envisions Kageyama's big hot body, just behind him, imagines him breathing in deeply.

_Your hair smells awesome, Hinata._

Like Kageyama would ever compliment him, but that's part of the fantasy, he supposes. The idea that Kageyama might say something nice about him makes his heart pound in his chest. Which is stupid, because Kageyama's never said anything nice in his life, not to anyone, and especially not to Shouyou, and he's not going to suddenly start because he gets a whiff of some dumb shampoo.

Even so, he imagines himself leaning back into the other guy, feeling the wet, slick body against his own, so strong and muscular, so tall that Hinata barely comes up to his chin. He's imagined it so many times that it almost feels real. He imagines Kageyama's powerful arms wrapping around him, pulling him back against him, so that he can feel the swollen hard-on pressing against his ass, hot and urgent...

He picks up the bar of soap and runs it over his body, imagining Kageyama doing it for him, touching him everywhere, while the two of them grow harder and harder, needing each other so much they can barely stand it, _aching_ for one another. He imagines Kageyama's hips rolling, so that his cock slides back and forth along the cleft of Hinata's ass, slick with precome and soap. In his mind, Kageyama wraps his hand around Shouyou's cock-- not gently, because gentle is the one thing he never is, but hard and aggressive, moving his hand so fast it almost sends Shouyou to his knees. He bites back a moan, bucks back against the other man, and then--

He comes hard and fast, so lost in his fantasy that he's hardly aware it's his own hand jerking him off, and not Kageyama's. His come spatters all over the tile, in long, ecstatic spurts, and it's so good he can hardly stop himself from crying out _Tobio, ahhh, **Tobio.**_ He never, ever calls the other guy by his given name, but in his fantasy, at this moment, it's always the only word on his lips.

And then he's leaning against the tile heavily, panting, thinking, as always, that this is _wrongwrongwrong_ and he must never think about his best friend this way again. And now it's even wronger (is that a word? he wonders irrelevantly), because Tobio-- no, _Kageyama_ moved in with him on the assumption that they were friends, and only friends. It's not right for Shouyou to be banging one out in the shower every night, thinking dirty thoughts about a guy who doesn't feel that way about him. No matter how good it feels, it's wrong and-- and _gross,_ and he needs to cut it out.

He has to stop this. 

He has to.


End file.
